Visitor X/The Bridge of Promises
is the thirty-seventh episode of Kamen Rider W. It is the first part of the 'X' arc, X'' standing for Xtreme (Memory) and (Foundation) X. Synopsis Shotaro is hired to find a mysterious man's family, while Philip is confronted by Wakana about her position in Museum with her sister gone. Plot While Akiko attempts to set up a website for the detective agency, a man comes in who acts strangely when sees Philip before he asking Shotaro to find his family whom he lost track of ten years ago. While this occurs, as Ryubee offers Wakana her sister's place in leading the Museum in its final stages and the upcoming visit from very important visitor from Foundation X, Saeko is on the run through the streets being chased by several Masquerade Dopants as she manages to kill them. The next day, as Shotaro meets up with Watcherman, Philip suddenly gets a call from Wakana, seemingly in trouble at the Futo Bridge. After getting Shotaro info on the client, Watcherman is approached by a grasshopper eating woman in Gothic Lolita attire who is also looking for Shotaro's client. When Watcherman plays dumb, she attacks him with her electroshock boots until Ryu arrives and she knocks the informant out. She transforms into the Hopper Dopant and attacks Ryu, who fights back as Kamen Rider Accel before the Hopper Dopant escapes after keeping him from using the Trial Memory and winning. Shroud appears, scolding Ryu for losing so easily, before she mentions that she needs him to destroy their true foe: the Museum. At the Futo Bridge, Philip finds Wakana who pretended to be in trouble so they can meet face to face as she asks for his advice about whether she should carry on her family business which Philip confirms to be Gaia Memory distribution. Philip suggests that they both should be just themselves as Wakana jokingly suggests leaving town together. Back at the agency, Shotaro gives their client the information on his family just as Philip arrives. The client tries to leave quickly, but Shotaro stops him and reveals that he knows that he is the presumed dead neuroscientist Satoshi Yamashiro as Ryu arrives to reveal the man was forced into working for the Museum. Yamashiro tells them the truth in that he escaped to see his family, and if he is caught Ryubee Sonozaki will try to have him killed as he reveals that the entire Sonozaki family leads the group. After finishing up her broadcast, Wakana gets a call from Saeko as she vows to survive and kill her and Ryubee. However, Saeko is suddenly attacked by the Smilodon Dopant, who sends her into the river while taking her discarded Taboo Memory with a man in white watching. When Philip attempts to look up Ryubee Sonozaki in the Gaia Library, it forcibly boots him out. Ryu makes note of how the name has come up in multiple cases with no meets to connect him to them. Akiko suddenly bursts in saying Yamashiro has run off. At the Sonozaki mansion, Ryubee meets with the Grasshopper Woman as Mick returns with the Taboo Memory, advising her to finish her job. Wakana watches the conversation, and is angry that her father sent Mick to kill Saeko, but Ryubee's words of dealing with all traitors frightens her. Elsewhere, Yamashiro seeks out his family until the Grasshopper Woman finds him and attacks him until Shotaro arrives to fight her as Kamen Rider Double with a horrified Wakana unable to call the incapacitated Philip. After transforming into CycloneJokerXtreme, Double prepares a Bicker Charge Break until the Hopper Dopant grabs Yamashiro and reveals how he was used to not only erase her memories, but Philip's as well. As Accel arrives to fight off the Hopper Dopant, Double breaks his transformation so Philip can ask what memories Yamashiro erased. Yamashiro answers that it was one specific set of memories: that of Philip's family. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : *Director: *Front Desk Clerk: Suit Actors *''to be added Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Double ***Soul - Cyclone, Xtreme ***Body - Joker, Xtreme **'Half Changes:' ***CycloneJoker, CycloneJokerXtreme **Accel ***Accel **'Forms:' ***Accel Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 16, . *First appearance of Jun Kazu. DVD releases Kamen Rider W Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Visitor X/The Bridge of Promises, Visitor X/In the Name of the Museum, The Potential of G/Bad Cinema Paradise and The Potential of G/I Can't Forgive You. Blu-ray Box 3 comes with 17 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢来訪者Ｘ／約束の橋｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢来訪者Ｘ／約束の橋｣ Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Episodes